


Embracing Danger

by dannie333



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Possible Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannie333/pseuds/dannie333
Summary: This is just a one shot I wrote after watching season 3. Of course I found myself obsessively wanting Tommy again, so, best way to fix that is to write it.This takes place in one night with a nameless girl from her pov. Its just a rambling inner monologue of what this girl thinks while her encounter with Tommy Shelby becomes a night of sex. And thats it. Plain and simple





	

The first time he touched me, I wasn’t sure he’d meant to. 

It was just a graze, as we passed one another but he reached for me, just enough to let the tips of his fingers brush my hand, where they lingered a moment to long. They pressed gently into the soft flesh below the base of my palm, where my skin is thin and the blue veins show like intersecting rivers. I touch it now and smile at the resulting gooseflesh. 

I remember the sound of my heart beating like a drum in my ears, even before he touched me. Just to see him well suited and looking regal against the grey and black backdrop of the Small Heath, had my pulse racing. 

Our eyes met as I turned, surprised by the contact. It was the first time that Thomas Shelby looked at me. At least it was the first time that I was aware of. 

I walked around for days after that with my head in a fog, clouded by the memory of him. The shock of his blue eyes, the way he peered down at me from under that lethal cap. He'd held me completely immobile and breathless, with no more than his gaze.

I’d known they were watching, as it happened between us. I wasn’t alone, and neither was he. With families like ours, we were never really alone. So my brothers and his, watched and they took note. 

Once a few guarded but otherwise polite greetings were made between my family and his, Tommy went on his way, not bothering to look back.

The moment had lasted only seconds, but he’d clearly done it on purpose.I would have driven myself mad wondering why if our paths hadn't crossed again. 

 

The best place to find trouble, is to go to the source itself and the newest nightclub welcomed us with open, toxic, arms. Truth be told, I almost stayed home tonight, but the men of my family were busy, and the women wanted to play, just enough to wave at danger, but not embrace. 

How quickly that changed when I saw Thomas standing like the bloody king himself in the gilded entry way. A cigarette between his lips as always, suit fitted to perfection, and his keen blue eyes fixed comfortably on me. 

After a night of subtle glances, taunting smiles and to much wine, I slipped into my coat and followed my cousins loyally out the door, satisfied that I still had his attention, but content to go home. 

But when I felt his warm hand take mine before we could get into the car, I knew. 

Tommy offered more wine and dancing, but it was just a show. A game to play, and a silly one at that, especially when we both knew the outcome. There would be no losses tonight. 

 

I can still feel that last glass of wine, coursing through my blood as I wait for him. The bedroom is warm and the curtains are pulled back to reveal a large bay window that lets in a soft, but bright bit of moonlight. My bare feet press into the thick rug, and I breathe deeply, filling my lungs with the smell of him and his beautiful home, where I feel safe and removed from the world. 

Tommy moves quietly, walking into the room, slowly undressing himself. He does not waste any time in coming to me and I take a breath as his escapes to brush against my lips. 

I know now why he touched me on that otherwise ordinary day.

The reason was simple and as old as time itself.

He wanted me. And Thomas Shelby is very used to getting what he wants. Lucky for him, so am I. And what I want is him, and to be desired.

 

The angle of his jaw is sharp beneath my palm as my hand makes its way up to his hair. 

His hands are strong and confident as he holds me and unzips my dress, revealing my bare back to the warmth of the room. I give a small wiggle of the hips and let the fabric fall. 

Tommy mumbles something and pulls me close. He easily wraps me in his arms, and kisses me with hunger but grace.

I feel as though the room is spinning and our two bodies are the only steady and sure thing in the world.

To call this love would be hasty and though I tend to find romance in situations where there is none, to call it lust wouldn’t do this justice. 

Honestly I feel a little foolish when I think of how consuming my want for him has become, I should really know better, having grown up in a family so similar to his but, to look at him is enough for anyone, man or woman, to understand why I should be so willing to give in to this.

My heart is alive when I am near him. When I hear someone say his name, I can not stop my smile. He, is all I have thought of since the first touch, and he is all that I want. 

“You’re not afraid are you?” He asks, pulling away. His voice hints at annoyance more than concern as he starts to walk me towards the bed. I’m surprised but notice that my hands are shaking, I don't know why, but I must look like a scared girl. 

“No” I say aware of the fact that he isn’t the sort who wastes his time on girls. He wants a woman that can handle him, that can take him as he is. In knowing this, my own confidence shows, assuring him that he has found in me, someone who certainly knows how to be that woman. 

Tommy nods and watches as I undress completely and climb into bed, stretching out on the cool sheets like a happy cat. The pillows cradle me like dream clouds and I know that he likes what he sees as much as I do. 

Naked now and bathed in moonlight, Tommy’s skin glows a soft pale blue as he comes for me. He reaches out, his hand pressing into the bed beside me as he moves like a hunter, stalking and assessing.

He stops to kiss my stomach and the protruding curve of my rib making me laugh. His mouth is warm, his lips firm and smooth as he teases me until I am practically clawing at him to pull him closer. 

Each breast is given enough attention that I am wet, breathless, and dizzy by the time he finally hovers over me, close enough to kiss. 

His smile is unexpected but contagious, my own wide as I reach up to pull his face down to mine. Kissing him is hypnotic, and the rhythm calming.

Moving with intent but careful to be kind, he grabs my thigh and pushes it away, parting my legs. 

And then he is there, pushing against me and then inside of me before I can take a breath. My eyes shut with a phosphene explosion.

A virgin I am not, but he is still enough to make me gasp.

Tommy’s hands are large on either side of my face. 

He turns my head so that we can look at each other and I see that this moment is rare for him. As safe as I feel in his home, he seems to feel the same inside of me. He is a man whose world is so full of violence and hate and anger that he takes in every second of our experience to make a memory of it, and will come back to it when good ones are hard to come by. 

Even though this is just sex, it’s sex with someone who cares for him, in my own way. He knows, I am not his enemy, there is no threat here and the relief shows in his face. 

 

With my hands pressed against his strong back, our faces now cheek to cheek, and my thighs apart, knees hitting his ribs, Tommy fucks me and I am lost in the small world we’ve created. In this place there is nothing else but us and its all I can do to stop myself from pledging my love and fidelity to a man I hardly know, only to surely take it back as soon as the moment is over.

He rises onto his arms, and I run my hands up the long curve of muscle to the solid bone of his shoulders and clavicle and finally a touch of his lips, parted with heavy breathing.

Had Tommy been any other man that dared to touch me in front of my brothers with such obvious intent, he would not be naked and on top of me now. But he was allowedbecause he is not like the rest. Tommy is untouchable. He is beautiful and dangerous. Most men I know fear him. And while my brothers swear they don’t I’ve seen the way they puff their chests in vain attempts at bravado, only to deflate like boys averting their eyes when a real man walks by. 

He groans a little and pulls me up quickly. I wrap my arms around his neck and sit, letting him do the work, which is easy for him. He is all power and sexual strength. The sort men find when lost in the warmth of a woman. 

My own moans and cries make him work harder. There are beads of sweat on his brow and between my breast that bounce each time he thrust into me.

And I know that we must look like two feral animals fucking in the moonlight. We are at our most primal, we are beautiful as we rise together toying with the idea of completion. 

He slows down and gives me a look of determination. “Come with me” He says lifting me off of his strong thighs. 

I watch as he gets up and walks to the window. He doesn't turn to look at me again, just waits until I join him. 

And then he is behind me, my hands press against the cold glass of the window, my legs part and my back arches. I want him to see it there, just for him, my wet pussy exposed and inviting him in again.

Instead I feel his hands, steady and slow as they slide up my back. His fingers curve over my shoulders, digging in and pulling me back until that stone hard cock finds its place with a violent thrust. 

He is using me now, I am his for the moment, to do with as he pleases. And it pleases him to fuck me with the pounding rhythm of a race horse about to win. 

When I cry out, he covers my mouth, the other hand closing around my throat. My eyes shut against the pain of fucking like this, and my body responds by tightening, vagina and all until he stops, breathing hard, his stomach against my back. 

“Did you…”

“No,” He said dryly and turns me around. 

I am up and in his arms, legs around his waist before I can say another word. 

He kisses me with a passion I didn’t know him capable of as he carries me back to the bed. 

Tommy slips in easily, and I lay back, arms relaxed above my head and just enjoy him. 

The rocking of our hips is calmer now, but I can feel him stiffen. Again and again until finally I look up at him and nod. 

Like a man free, he sighs and hangs his head and then comes hard. Each release warm and explosive as it fills me. 

The feeling of it is familiar but its been so long. It’s alarming for many reasons, and I feel overwhelmed by the reality of what we’ve done, but I also feel alive. Like every sensitive nerve in every soft hidden place throughout my body has sprung to life. It’s enough to send me over the edge. 

The pulsing in my clitoris quickens, aching to release my own wet response from deep in my belly. I pull him down and grab the back of his neck pressing my forehead to his, mouth open but I can not breathe. 

He groans approval with that voice, so harsh it’s like gravel in a sand storm, so deep that it vibrates in my chest, digging and gripping until it breaks my heart. And I know he is watching me as I climax.

My orgasm comes in a wave of heat and blind euphoria and goes with a shudder and deep moan as the last of it ripples through my body.

We stay that way until I can open my eyes again. 

When I can breath normally, Tommy pulls away, his cum spilling out as he watches. I don’t close my legs, instead I let him see my pussy contract and relax, still excited from the orgasm.

His eyes, half lidded watch until he lets his head hang back, his hands press against his thighs supporting his upper body until he is relaxed

He sighs loudly before turning his back to me, and sits on the edge of the bed. 

I watch as he raises a cigarette to his lips and lights it. I don’t even know where it came from. It’s just there and I prop my head up on my hand to watch as the smoke swirls around him. 

His profile is as complex as the man it belongs to. The most subtle movement can be taken so many ways. 

He raises his eyes to the widow and looks at the sky for a while, before relaxing and laughing a little, a response to an inside joke only he knows. 

Tommy takes another drag and lets the smoke come out in a low curling cloud, parting when he turns and looks down at me again. 

“I’ve got work to do.” He says, but his face is still flushed and his eyes are kind, the smile lingers when normally he would have pushed it down to the place where any sort of emotions hide, safe and hidden away. 

“Would you like me to go?” I ask

He thinks for a moment but then shakes his head no and rubs my thigh. “Are you hungry?”

I nod

“I'll need to eat after this business is done, and I wont be gone long. You go, find the maid and let her know we’ll be needing a meal for two, not one. Can you do that?”

I sit up and smile coming very close to kissing him, but instead I slide my hand down his arm and slip the cigarette between my own fingers, pinching them shut around it and lift it from his hand. 

He watches me take a pull, slightly amused, as I blow the smoke out in a smooth stream. 

“Yeah, I can do that.” 

He looks me over, nods then rises from the bed. 

“Do you want it back?” I ask holding out the nearly finished cigarette. 

“No.” Thomas Shelby says standing tall over me. “You keep it” 

 

 


End file.
